Providing electrical service from overhead power lines into buildings continuously causes problems, including safety problems, maintenance and man-hour problems, and the like. In fact, the continuing necessity of reading electrical meters itself causes problems when the metered service is located inside buildings.
For instance, when meters are located in interior locations, countless man-hours are lost in gaining access to the facility because the facility may not be occupied or the occupants may not be present. In addition, safety hazards are caused in entering buildings, ranging from physical hazards to dangerous animals, much less such situations as unsanitary conditions, flooded basements and the like.
Consequently, there is a continuing need to efficiently locate meters and service entry points outside of buildings. In fact, some agencies now are requiring exterior metered service. This continuously is being resisted by property owners because of costs involved. There is a definite need for a very inexpensive, easily assembled service system for service "drops" from utility power lines.
Another problem with service systems involves hazards and lost man-hours in installing or repairing the systems themselves. Service systems oftentimes are installed on poles or high up on the sides of buildings where workmen must function in precarious positions on ladders or the, like. Most service systems available, including their service entrance and service pass through and distribution fittings, are quite complicated, involving numerous parts, and resulting in tedious and time-consuming installation and maintenance procedures while the workman is in such precarious positions. This further magnifies the need for a service system and fitting construction which is extremely simple and involves the barest of minimum of component parts.
This invention is directed to solving such problems as identified above and satisfying the needs described.